Always Have, Always Will
by subzerosandals
Summary: Chuck and Blair have been broken up for 2 years. When Chuck runs into Blair at Serena's pool party, he discovers why nobody has seen Blair for months. CB, eventual S/N.
1. Chapter 1

_The sun is shining, the air is warm and the Hamptons are alive with the hustle of bustle of Upper East Siders escaping the city heat. Spotted: Chuck Bass sporting swim trunks and flip flops. Wonder who else will be popping up at the annual Van der Woodsen pool party? Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

The limo door opened as Chuck took another swig of his scotch. Nothing wrong with pre-gaming a party, right?

"Nathaniel. I assume you're ready to get the party started a little early?"

Nate Archibald flashed his pearly smile, and pulled out a perfectly rolled joint and a lighter. Chuck poured him a glass of scotch. This was the one week during the summer that Chuck could relax and go back to his youth, and he wanted to do it right, and he could think of no one better to do it with than Nate.

There was only one thing that could make this week perfect, but Chuck new he'd never get it. They had been broken up for almost 2 years, but a day didn't go by that Chuck didn't think of her. He had loved her, and he knew that he always would love her whether he was with her or not.

They had tried staying friends after the breakup, but it only caused more trouble. They had an undeniable attraction to each other, and regardless of what they knew in their minds, their bodies had other plans. Dinners as friends had usually ended in a sweaty, sticky entanglement. Blair had finally pulled the plug on that one and they usually only ran into each other at events, and only for a few moments. And for the past few months, Chuck hadn't seen her at all; it was almost as if she had fallen off the Upper East Side grid completely.

"So tell me, Chuck. Scotch and some weed before a party? Something's up."

"Nathaniel, is it too absurd to think that maybe I just really want to enjoy my week off to its fullest potential?"

"I suppose not. I just thought maybe you had heard Blair was going to be there."

Chuck nearly froze, but put up his cool façade almost instantly. He hadn't heard that she would be there. He wished he had more scotch. The only woman in the world who could ever make him nervous, or any other emotion other than horny, was Blair. And why would she be at Serena's party when nobody had seen her in months? He of course wanted to see her, and see that she was okay and alive and well… but how was she going to react seeing him?

"I hadn't heard. That's surprising; she hasn't talked to any of us in months now. Maybe she got over whatever it was that made her alienate us in the first place."

Chuck wished he knew why Blair had disappeared from all of their lives. He could understand why she wouldn't talk to him; they went through periods like this. But to not talk to Nate or Serena? That was different and completely out of character. The last time he had saw her, she seemed fine. She looked fine. And just like that, she was gone.

"Yeah, Blair's always been a little dramatic. Maybe you looked at her funny. Whatever, man, we're pulling up, so maybe we can find out the big mystery firsthand."

Chuck slammed back the rest of his scotch and took a deep breath as Nate stepped out the limo to a waiting Serena.

"Nate! Aww, thank you, I'm so glad you came! I've missed you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and laughed her airy, happy laugh. Nate and Serena had always had history with each other, but settled for friends. They always worked better that way in the end. Chuck made his exit out of the limo and was nearly knocked over by the overly enthusiastic hug from his step sister.

"Chuck! I missed you too!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're always so busy. I hope you're calling my mother to check in; she worries about you."

"Serena, it's nice to see you too. Yes, I've called Lily. She knows I'm alive and kicking."

"Good. Well, now that the gang's all here, let's party!"

Chuck followed Serena and Nate to the pool out back. He recognized a few faces from high school, but most were unfamiliar. He grabbed a glass of champagne and made his way to a poolside lounge chair. There were plenty of beautiful women in bikinis, but since Nate dropping the bomb about Blair being there, she was the only one he wanted to see.

Just as he settled into his chair, he felt soft hands cover his eyes and a sweet voice whisper in his ear, "Hey, Chuck…" He smiled. He knew exactly who it was.

"Blair, so nice of you to emerge from wherever you've been lost for the past 3 months."

He couldn't even be mad at her. She was breathtaking. She had on a bright sundress that made her skin glow. There was just something about her that seemed different. She looked good. It made him fall in love with her all over again.

She just smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Chuck… I wanted to call. I've just been… busy."

"Blair, I'm not mad. But so busy that you disappear for months? I was worried. You have no idea how much I wanted to get my PI to find you… but I made you a promise, and regardless, I kept it."

"I know I have some explaining to do. Can we just enjoy the party? We'll talk later, I'm here all weekend."

Blair stood up and started walking to the bar. Chuck grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down onto his chair. He needed her to be close. She was okay, and he just needed her in his arms at this very moment. He snaked his arms around her waist and Blair went rigid just as quick as he did.

"Blair…"

"Chuck… uh, this is… oh, God."

Blair got up suddenly and before Chuck could even grab her arm to try and get her to stay. Nate saw her get up and saw the look on Chuck's face.

"Dude, what was that all about? She looked really upset, man."

"I have no idea, Nate. Has Serena mentioned anything about Blair to you recently?"

"No, man. Should I go find her, she made quite the fast exit."

"No, it's fine. I'm going to go find her, but if you see her, keep her put."

Nate looked confused, and Chuck knew he'd forget about it in 12 seconds anyway. There was cute girls and booze. Meanwhile, Chuck's mind was racing. Blair was always a slim girl. And he was sure he felt a baby bump when he put his arms around her. He needed to find her, and find her quick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck searched all around the Hampton house before hearing sniffling coming from Serena's room. The door was open a crack, and he peeked in to see Blair holding her face and silently crying to herself. It broke his heart to see her so upset. He slowly opened the door and padded across the carpeting to the bed that Blair was sitting on, and knelt down in front of her, putting his hand on her knee.

"We'll talk when you're ready, whether it's now or next week. I just didn't know… does anybody know at all?"

Blair looked down at him with the saddest look he had ever seen. She rested her hand on top of his.

"We should probably talk now. I already caused a scene, I'm sure."

"I don't think anybody else other than Nate saw you. And you know Nate, he probably already forgot."

Chuck smiled at her and a small grin broke through her tears. Chuck moved up to the bed and sat beside Blair, giving her a little bit of space. The only thing he wanted to do was comfort her and hold her in his arms, but he had already tried that once. That's what led him to where he was to begin with.

"Chuck, I wanted to call you. But I'm just coming to terms with this myself. Obviously, if you couldn't tell… I'm pregnant. About 3 months. Luckily, dresses and flowing tops still hide it, so I haven't had to break the news to anybody yet. That's why I'm here this weekend. I needed to tell you, and I wanted you to know before anybody else."

Chuck looked at her quizzically. They were still somewhat close, and he had told her that she could come to him with anything, but it was surprising that she didn't even want to tell Serena before she told him.

"So Serena doesn't even know?"

She shook her head, and fresh tears started falling down her face.

"Blair, stop crying. Why are you so upset? Was it a one night stand with some douchebag or something? I know this wasn't part of your plan, but I didn't ever dream you'd be this upset."

This made her cry even harder and collapse her head onto his lap. He brushed her hair out of her face and rubbed her arm. Anything he could do to try and comfort her. She wasn't shutting him out, but she wasn't telling him something, either. He didn't dare show her any of his emotions, either. He was angry at whoever did this to her, and he was heartbroken to know that she had been with other men. He knew that would happen, but he never thought he'd have to know about it.

Chuck leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I still love you. Always have, always will. If you're not ready to talk about it, we don't have to. You know I'm always here for you, and you know I'll beat the shit out of the asshole that made you cry like this."

Blair sniffled again, and sort of chuckled, and then burst into a whole new round of crying. He was so angry at the man who had done this to her, because he very obviously didn't even care to be there for her. He probably didn't even know. He probably never called her again. He probably changed his phone number. Chuck would find him, and maybe he wouldn't cause any physical harm, but he was a powerful man, and he'd make sure to drive that scum right out of the city.

"Chuck… could you…. get me a glass of… water?" Blair choked out between sobs.

"Lie down and breathe. I'll get you something."

Chuck walked down to the kitchen to grab a glass.

"Ya know Chuck, I don't care if you and Blair want to do whatever you two do, but for the love of all that is holy, could you at least keep it out of my room?"

Chuck turned around to face a very buzzed Serena, nursing what had to be her 7th or 8th cocktail.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, S. Blair's just upset, we had some loose ends we had to tie up. She just needed a drink."

"Chuck! That's so sweet, you're so good to her, I don't know why you two broke up, you're like… perfect!" Only Serena could go from bitch to clueless drunk in 4 seconds.

"She'll tell you about it later. You should go find Nate, I think he needs another drink."

"Aww Natey! Don't hide for two long, else I'm gonna come find you guys!" Serena chimed as she scampered off to the pool area. Chuck still knew how to distract drunk Serena after all these years, and although it wasn't too hard, he was still proud of himself.

As he walked back into the bedroom, he found a much calmer looking Blair. He handed her the glass of water and sat down next to her again. She took a big breath and started to explain.

"Chuck… first of all, I love you too. Always have and always will. Things just never seemed to work between us, ya know?"

"I know, but we always seem to come back to each other… face it, we're inevitable, Waldorf."

"We're more inevitable than you think, Bass."

Chuck looked at her, confused. She was speaking in riddles. Of course he wanted nothing more than to be with her, but it had been so apparent in the past that the games they had always loved to play got in the way of their relationships.

"What I'm trying to say, and the reason I'm so upset, and the reason I've been avoiding everything…. obviously, I'm pregnant…. but you're the dad."

Blair took a drink of her water and Chuck just stared at her with his mouth gaping open wide.

"I'm sorry… come again?"

"I, Blair Waldorf, am pregnant with your son. Or daughter."

"But Blair… how? I mean, we were together for years and this never happened. And…. Oh. Drinks. The Frick Benefit. We…"

"Yes, Chuck. We stupidly and drunkenly stumbled into your penthouse and had crazy sex."

"But you're on birth control, Blair. You told me. I remember. I made sure, because we didn't have a condom."

Chuck's head was swimming. 2 hours ago, he had been nervous to see Blair and had spent the last 2 years hoping that someday they'd get over their differences and be together again. Now, he was forever tied to her with a child that he had only just found out about 4 minutes prior. He felt sick, and Blair must have seen it in his face. She always could read him so well.

"Chuck, God, you look sick. Take a drink." She handed him her water. "Birth control isn't always 100% effective… and you know us; always defeating the odds." She smiled at him, clearly feeling much better now that he knew.

He smiled back at her. "We're gonna be okay, Waldorf. This is a shock… but I am here for you, and whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. I meant what I said. I love you, and even if we somehow can't be together, there's a part of me in you, and I'll be damned if I don't take responsibility for it."

Blair looked at Chuck with a sparkle in her eye. "You're right, Chuck. This is gonna be okay. I was so scared of what you were going to think, of how you might react, but I knew I couldn't hide it much longer. I mean, I'm wearing a sundress. I'd love to not have to hide this any longer."

"Well, Princess, the worst is over. Let's go outside and have some fun. I'd say let's go tell Serena, but I have a feeling I may have directed her to engage in some activities with Nate to get her off of my case."

"We might want to wait until she's sober, Chuck… let's just enjoy the day. We'll break the news tomorrow."

They both got up off the bed and looked at each other. This was it. No matter what, they would always have each other. Chuck took Blair's hand and threaded his fingers with hers. He was there _for_ her, and he was there _with_ her every step of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate all sat in the sunroom after the party had dispersed. Serena was happily dozing off against Nate's shoulder. Chuck could see the content in Nate's eyes. Nate looked so happy, but with how flaky and utterly blonde the pair were, they were never able to make things work out. It was always a very sexually based relationship. As the pair got older, they had come to terms with it, and minus the extreme flirtation and occasional hookups, they were just really great friends.

Chuck sat next to Blair and was discretely running his thumb along the side of her small bump. He didn't want to tip Nate off. Nate had very obviously picked up on the two of them.

"So guys, when did this happen?" he asked, pointing at the two of them.

Chuck stiffened, afraid that he had just blown Blair's cover.

"We're just two close friends, Nate. I don't get to see Chuck very often. I could say the same about you and S." Blair retorted.

Nate just smiled. He had seen Blair and Chuck attend a lot of the same events over the past 2 years, and they would maybe share a dance, but it was never as intimate as them sitting next to each other at that moment. "I guess you're right. I just got a vibe, that's all." Nate didn't seem convinced, but he let it go.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to head up to bed." Chuck just didn't want to deal with Nate anymore. He was his best friend, but sometimes he was just too much to handle. Especially after what had happened merely hours ago between him and Blair.

"I think I'm going to go up, too. Breakfast tomorrow?" Blair asked Nate.

Serena's groggy head popped up. "Yay, breakfast! I love you, B!" she sang as her head crashed back on to Nate's shoulder.

"Love you too, S."

Chuck walked up the stairs as Blair followed only a few steps behind.

"Chuck… can I sleep with you tonight? Honestly, I'm so mentally exhausted and I just want some comfort, something familiar."

"That's fine, Blair. Come in whenever you're ready."

Chuck changed into a pair of silk pajama bottoms and went into the bathroom to wash up. He splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth. As he was rinsing out his mouth, he felt arms snake around his waist. He turned himself around to face Blair and nearly lost it. She was in an ivory, silky short nightgown, and it slightly hugged all of her curves, even her newly developed ones. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He missed her smell. She looked up at him with a genuine smile.

"I can't thank you enough for taking this so well. I was so scared that you were going to hate me."

He squeezed his fingers into her hips just slightly and chuckled. "Blair, I could never hate you. All I've ever done is loved you. Even when we were 8 and you berated me for my tie not matching my shirt, it made me want you all that much more."

Blair moved her hands up his back and around his neck and looked up at him. Chuck looked back down into her eyes and had never felt more at home. "Come on, Waldorf, let's go lie down. I'll pop in a movie."

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd think that it's the only movie you've ever seen. But yes, of course. Go get comfy."

After Chuck popped the DVD in and got under the covers with Blair, she curled up next to him. "Love you, Bass."

Chuck smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Love you too, Waldorf."

The previews had just ended on the DVD when Blair asked, "Hey, do you think Nate and Serena are still up?"

"No, probably not, Serena looked beat."

"You think Lily or Rufus are up?"

"Doubtful. Since when have you been so interested in people's sleeping habits?"

"Since I'm hiding a pregnancy for another 8 hours. I'm just hungry, that's all."

Chuck had to laugh. Her paranoia was cute. "You want a snack, princess?"

She scoffed at his princess reference. "I'm just hungry a lot more often with this baby…. Would you mind?"

"I'll go rummage. Watch your movie, I'll be back."

Chuck walked down the stairs to the fridge. There was bound to be a spread in there, leftover food from the party along with whatever had been stocked in there beforehand. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he realized that Serena was standing behind him. Good thing he came down for Blair.

"Jesus Christ, Serena. Did you have to stare at me?"

"Just wondering what you're doing."

"Well, if it wasn't obvious already, I'm getting a snack. Blair and I are hungry."

He instantly regretted mentioning himself and Blair in the same sentence.

"Ugh, gross. I don't know what's with you two. You can't keep a relationship going to save a life, but every chance you have, you have to shack up. I don't know what she sees in you, Bass."

Chuck had to stick it to Serena. He got a bit of an evil grin on his face and started to exit the kitchen.

"We're hungry because of all the hot, sticky sex going on up there right now. Can't keep our hands off of each other."

"CHUCK! Ugh, God. Go to bed. You're disgusting."

He praised himself at being able to get Serena going like he could. It was just too easy.

He walked back into his room with some veggies and crackers and two bottles of water.

"What was Serena whining about down there?"

"If Serena mentions anything about us being disgusting, just go with it. She wanted to know why I was down there getting food in the middle of the night… and I might have told her we were having crazy pornstar sex up here."

Blair threw a pillow at him and only narrowly missed. "Chuck! So not only do I have to explain how I got in this position in the first place, but then I have to explain that you're a pig, too?"

"Haha, okay, okay… I'll fess up in the morning. Now… we feast!"

After filling up on their snack and getting through most of the movie, Chuck fell asleep with his arm around Blair's waist, fingers resting on her slightly swollen belly. It had been an exhausting day, and the morning would be no better. But he was determined to be there for her and be everything she needed. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. He loved her and knew that she loved him back. They would just have to figure out a way to make this work.

Chuck woke up the next morning to Blair jolting out of bed and running toward the bathroom. He knew just enough to know that it was probably morning sickness. He walked over to the bathroom and cracked open the door.

"Blair… are you okay?"

"Go away, Chuck."

He took this as an invitation to grab her a glass of water and rub her back.

"Chuuuuck, I said to go away, seriously it's disgusting."

"You forget who my step sister is, Waldorf. I've seen disgusting." He handed her a glass. "Here, drink a bit. You'll feel better." He sat beside her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Does this happen every morning?"

"No, not every morning; it's actually getting better as time goes on… but it still sucks."

"I know it does. I'll go get ready, you take your time. Meet me downstairs once you're feeling better?"

"Mhmmm, I'm just going to sit here for a bit. It's comforting to know that I don't have to move far if I have to be sick again. And thank you."

"Anytime."

He kissed her temple and squeezed her shoulder before leaving her be. Just as he was closing the door, he could hear her retching again.

Blair made it to the breakfast table about 15 minutes after Chuck had gotten down there. She wasn't the last to arrive; Serena was nowhere to be seen. He was sure that she was nursing a killer hangover. Nate was scooping cream cheese onto a bagel and Rufus was serving up some of his famous waffles. Eric and Lily seemed to be having a light conversation about the waffles, but Chuck couldn't hear if it was good or bad.

"Morning, Waldorf," Chuck chimed. "Sleep well?" He was trying not to lead on that they had spent the night together, but they weren't really fooling anybody.

Serena groggily slumped into her chair as Blair and Chuck were scooping fruit into their bowls. Blair looked over at Chuck with a look that pleaded "now or never". Chuck cleared his throat and everybody turned their heads his way. He nodded his head to Blair and she stood up.

"I have some good news for everybody. I know I haven't seen some of you for a few months; some even longer. You all are like family to me, so you're the first people I wanted to announce this to." She paused and looked around the table.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" a possibly still-drunk Serena blurted out.

Blair looked at Chuck, and Chuck looked at her and smiled.

"No, Serena. I'm not getting married. But… I _am_ having a baby."

Everybody's eyes got wide, and then grins, smiles, laughs and hugs burst out of thin air. After congratulatory hugs, Nate brought up the ever-present question in everybody's mind.

"But then who's the father? I mean, you're not dating anybody, right?"

Chuck's eyebrow raised and Lily was the one to catch it first.

"Chuck?" she questioned.

Blair looked at him with a blush of relief in her cheeks. Chuck stood up next to Blair and put his arm around her waist. "Trust me, I was just as surprised as you guys are now. I only found out yesterday."

"I knew something was going on between the two of you yesterday. I so called it." Nate announced.

Whatever groggy, hungover mood Serena had been in only minutes prior, she was all smiles now.

"B! Ahh, I'm so happy for you! We get to go shopping and decorate and throw a shower!"

Then she shot a look over to Chuck, then back to Blair.

"But wait… you two aren't together, exactly. What are you going to do? Get married, not get married, move in together?"

Chuck stepped in. "We haven't discussed any of that; the baby portion of it all is still sinking in. But I am going to be there every step of the way for her."

Lily stepped in next. "But Charles, you hadn't seen Blair in months… or so I thought. When did this happen?"

Blair answered for Chuck. "We uh… may have had a bit too much to drink at The Frick Benefit a few months ago. I'm pretty sure we all know what happened, I won't dive into details."

"Thank God." Serena muttered. "It was bad enough having to hear Chuck refer to your midnight snack last night as post-pornstar-sex-food."

"S… he was covering for me. But trust me, I already informed him of what a pig he is."

The rest of the morning was spent with talks of babies, more hugs and laughing, and a sense of unity among friends and family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The end of the weekend was coming up quickly, which meant back to work and back to reality... and Blair owning up to what she had been hiding. It wasn't going to be much longer until she absolutely couldn't hide it anymore, but now that the people she felt closest to knew, it didn't seem to be such a tragedy anymore.

Sitting out by the pool in the sun, she had even let herself put a bikini on to get a little sunlight. Her bump was still little, so she was satisfied that she didn't look like those pregnant women who might burst any second letting it all hang out. It might even be just a little bit cute.

Blair sipped on some lemonade and chatted with Serena, while the boys were all playing in the pool. It was nice to see them let loose and have a little fun. Chuck was always all work and no play and Eric always seemed like he was brooding. Nate always seemed to bring the fun.

After a good hour of dunking each other and not acting like the society-grown millionaires that they were, Chuck decided to get packing early so that he wasn't doing it all last minute in the morning. He could use a break out of the sun anyway. As he walked across the warm cement of the pool deck, his eyes caught a bronzing Blair that almost brought him to his knees. Her skin was flawless and was quickly getting a peachy bronzed color, and contrasted nicely with her white bikini. Her breasts were nearly spilling out of her top; it was obvious that she had bought it well before getting pregnant. And seated right in the middle was a slight bump, anybody who didn't know about her pregnancy would think that she had a big lunch. She was perfect, and beautiful, and he couldn't have been happier to know that she was carrying his child. Three days ago, he would have never thought twice about being a father at 24, but knowing that now he would be, with the woman he could never fall out of love with... it was almost too much.

He gave her a smile of adoration, and walked on into the house and up the stairs. He was going to have to lay down, maybe he had been in the sun for too long.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he thought he had heard footsteps, but was too tired to open his eyes to find out. Then he heard her.

"Chuck Bass, what did you do, get too much sun?"

He opened his eyes to see a pink-faced Blair Waldorf smiling at him and feeling his cheek with her hand.

"Maybe just a little. I figured I'd come sleep it off. Looks like you got a little sun too."

"I needed it. I've been dreading going anywhere where people can see me, it's nice to feel sunshine, I can feel the vitamin D coursing through my veins."

"Well it looks good on you, Blair. As does being sperminated. Seriously, you're glowing."

"Sperminated? Honestly, Bass, I hope this child doesn't inherit your vocabulary."

Chuck laughed. She looked so happy. And over the entire weekend, he hadn't so much had even thought of making an advance on her. He couldn't help himself anymore. He pulled her on top of himself, making her squeal.

"Chuck! What are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do to you all weekend long."

He crashed his lips against hers, tasting lemonade and lip gloss. And she gave in rather quickly, letting her lips melt with his, her tongue exploring his mouth in a feverish passion. His left hand grabbed her hip and his right hand tangled in her hair. She was running her nails down his chest, which slightly burned from the earlier sun exposure, but if anything, it made him even harder. It was very apparent what was going to happen to the both of them.

"Chuck," she gasped out. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"With you, princess? Always. And what's the worst that could happen?"

Blair laughed, she knew that much was true. And her hormones sure did leave a lot to be desired.

"Well then, Mr. Bass... take me now."

Before she had even finished her sentence, it was a flurry of bathing suits being flung across the room and passionate kisses being placed everywhere possible. Chuck could feel the heat of her core radiating on his. Unsure of how a baby might make things different, he started out slowly, truly appreciating the fact that the mother of his child, and the love of his life was beautifully breathing in a passionate rhythm beneath him.

Blair looked at him, and could see the look in his eyes... the look of Chuck Bass falling in love.

"Chuck... are you okay?"

"I'm perfect. And you're perfect. Seriously, Blair, you're beautiful."

Who knew that Chuck Bass had a heart?

Blair had never NOT loved Chuck, but that didn't stop her from trying to make the feelings go away. He had always been there for her, but he had also always been the one to hurt her the worst. No matter where she turned, though, he was always right there. It was hard to escape the Bass name in New York City, he owned most of the real estate within its borders. And it was always Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair - that would never change. No other guy had ever lived up to Chuck and how he could make Blair feel. Now she was in it for the long haul. And she'd be damned if that Basstard hurt her again.

Chuck's teeth grazing on her earlobe brought her back to the reality of what was happening. She could feel the tightening in the pit of her stomach, and the lines of anything real getting fuzzy. He was hitting all of the right places inside her walls, and maybe it was just the here and now or the hormones, but it felt better than anything she had ever felt before.

"Chuck... oh... my God... please... I'm going.. to..."

Chuck could feel it too. He could feel her tighten around him, and the sound of her panting his name and the feel of her walls contracting around him took him over the edge. It was like she was hypersensitive to his touch. He buried himself inside of her as deep as he could go, and there was no turning back. She was spasming around him and he let it all go. Her nails were digging into his back, and he was surely going to be bleeding.

He laid on top of her, still inside of her, but making sure he didn't put any pressure on her stomach.

"Chuck. That was incredible."

"You're incredible. And possibly dangerous, I'm going to have to check my back before I decide to go out of this room without a shirt on."

"I think that nap was a good idea... the sun can sure be tiring."

"Let's get cleaned up before someone comes looking for us."

As Blair combed through her hair to make it look a little less like she just had sex her baby's daddy, she couldn't help the word vomit that came shooting out of her mouth.

"Chuck... what are we?"

"I'm sorry... we're human?"

"No, I mean what are we to each other? We're going back to the city tomorrow, and everybody's going to hear about little Chuck or little Blair... but what does that make us?"

Chuck looked at her. If he had his way, he would make her his wife right now. He knew what Blair wanted her wedding to be like, she had it in a scrapbook that she made when she was 12. Her groom had changed, but the rest stayed the same. He could really pool his resources and have it done in a month. But of course her perfect wedding dress wasn't going to fit her in a month. High society tended to look down on quickie weddings anyway - even if it was a Bass wedding.

"We're Chuck and Blair, we're unstoppable, and we're going to be parents to the most gorgeous and spoiled child that New York City has ever seen."

"People are going to be talking, Chuck. What do we say? We're together? We're not? We're getting married? I just don't know. A few months ago, we were hardly speaking. Now, we're going to be parents together. And if you don't want to marry me, that's fine... but I need to know."

"Oh, Blair... I've wanted to marry you since I was 9. It's always been you. But I also know what you want. We couldn't stay together as teenagers and although we've grown, I think we both know that it always was about the game. And if that's changed, then I'll marry you on the spot, right now. A priest lives nextdoor, and I will most certainly go drag his ass out of his makeshift cabana... if that's what you want. But you're too careful Blair, and I think what you want to know is if I can really be there for you. And I'm trying, but it's going to be hard. I'm going to screw up. And you're going to screw up. We've never been a normal couple. I think what you want is to know that you're safe with me right now, and that's what I'm going to give you. It's been months since I've pursued other girls, and it's because I could never get over you... so if you'll let me be super cheesy and completely not like Chuck Bass, I'd like to be your boyfriend."

She looked at him through misty eyes. "That's exactly what I want, Chuck. Thank you."

He kissed her forehead and turned to go out the door. "I love you, Waldorf. Don't forget it."

"Love you too, Bass."

He knew this was going to be hard. But he was Chuck Bass, and he didn't fail at anything. He was going to be there for Blair every step of the way, and he was going to make her see that he was an honest man, and that he loved her. And he would most certainly never turn out like his father. His father was a good man, he built an empire and without him, Chuck wouldn't have been as successful as he was... but his father was never a father to him. And Chuck promised himself right then and there that he'd never let his son or daughter feel like they didn't have a dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck invited Blair to ride back to the city in his limo. Before they got back to the city, he wanted to try and figure out some details as to what they would tell people and how. Being the owner and face of a company that owned half of the city, he needed to watch how things came out.

Blair lay her head in Chuck's lap. "Do we say it was a mistake, or do we say it was planned?"

"First of all, Waldorf - it wasn't a mistake. Things happen for a reason. Did you ever think that maybe this happened now and not 5 years ago, because it was meant to?"

"I suppose it's completely possible. And I guess only time will tell. But honestly, do we say that we're two young kids with no regard to what we're doing because we have money to cushion every blow we face?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of we've been dating and hadn't made it public yet."

"But Chuck, that still makes it sound like we were stupid and slipped up. We have got to come up with something better than that; it doesn't need to get out there that Chuck Bass makes mistakes. You're in control of a multi-billion dollar industry, and shareholders aren't going to like hearing about your oops."

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

The duo sat there in silence for a while. Chuck was swirling his glass of scotch, absentmindedly brushing Blair's hair away from her forehead, while Blair scrolled through her phone without any real idea of what she was doing. They were both in such deep thought, that when Blair cleared her throat to speak, it startled Chuck.

"Let's get married."

"Blair... a shotgun wedding is probably worse than just admitting we made a mistake."

"Just hear me out, Bass. We just spent a week away from everything, with our closest friends. It's well known that at least you were out of town; I've been off the grid for a couple months now. We come back married, it was a secret wedding with just our closest friends - we hold a bigger society wedding reception for show. It's romantic!"

"Well, I suppose that could work. But I don't think Page 6 considers Chuck Bass to be a romantic. If anything, I'm probably quite the opposite."

"Not from what I've seen of you. I know your potential, Chuck. A romantic, close wedding on the lawn in the Hamptons is exactly what I would expect from you. Maybe they don't see it, but the papers and the magazines don't know the real Chuck. I do."

Chuck thought about it. With the right execution, it could work. Blair having the baby would be early for a honeymoon baby, if anybody was even paying attention. And if they were, they could deal with it then. At least then people could go off of the premise that the baby was conceived while they were engaged. Not ideal, but certainly less of a blow than a night of too much to drink and an untamed sex drive. But still, he loved her. And he wanted to give her everything that she wanted and deserved. And she deserved her dream wedding.

"But Blair, you've always wanted that fairytale wedding. You've always wanted the white dress, the huge cake, the 500 guests..."

"Chuck, how do you know all of that?"

"I'm the one who helped you clip pictures when you were making your scrapbook of your dream wedding with Nate."  
"That was years ago, Chuck! You remember that?"

"I remember everything, Blair. And I remember secretly imagining that it was me standing next to you in those pictures."

"Chuck... we were 12!"

"It's always been you, princess."

Maybe it was the hormones, or the way Chuck was being so honest, but Blair began to cry.

"Chuck," she said between tears, "I don't even care about the big wedding, now. I have you. And I may have been lost somewhere for awhile, but I think in my heart I somehow knew that I'd be with you. Forget the diamonds and fancy dresses and tiny food portions and giant reception. Just be mine. Forever."

"Well, Miss Waldorf... are you ready to become Mrs. Bass?"

"Without a doubt, Mr. Bass."

"Then call Serena and Nate, we'll need witnesses. I'll put in a call to get it done at the penthouse - under the radar, nobody will ever know."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight, you become my wife. You can still back out, you know."

"Not a chance, Bass."

After slipping into Chuck's building unnoticed and taking awhile to relax on the couch, Blair finally realized that she was getting married. Tonight.

"Chuck!"

Chuck came around the corner from the bathroom; a towel slung around his waist and toothbrush in mouth with a quizzical look on his face that said _I know you want something, but let me spit out my toothpaste, first. _Blair couldn't remember exactly what she was going to ask him... all she could see was her fiancé with nothing but a towel on, tanned and toned chest peeking around the corner.

She walked toward him with a devilish look in her eye. "You know, I had something to ask you. It was probably important... but you look so... sexy in nothing but a towel, Bass."

He tried to smile the best he could with a mouthful of toothpaste, and then pointed toward his mouth. Blair laughed. "Go spit it out, I'll wait."

While Chuck disappeared into the bathroom to rinse his mouth, Blair quickly removed her dress and stood in nothing but her black underwear, bra, and heels. She thought about trying to suck in a little bit to hide the bump, but decided that Chuck probably enjoyed it - he sure spent enough time rubbing her stomach. He made his way back out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks when he spotted his soon-to-be wife, all tanned from her weekend in the sun, standing in her heels and underwear with a look that said _fuck me now. _

"Blair..." he said almost breathlessly.

She just raised her eyebrows and walked backward toward his bed, sitting on the edge and letting her feet dangle. The way her body moved and the way her breasts were nearly spilling out of her bra was too hard to resist. He walked her way and moved his way between her knees, resting his hands on her hips.

"You sure know how to drive me crazy, Waldorf..."

"As do you, Bass. Who knew brushing your teeth could be so arousing?" She raked her fingers down his chest, stopping at the towel still wrapped around his hips. "You know, this towel is awfully obstructive."

"Then take it off" he growled into her ear.

He pushed her back onto the bed as the towel fell to the floor and looked into her eyes before traveling down her neck with kisses, stopping to nip on her collarbone. This made her moan, and if he could have gotten any harder than he already was, that would have done it. He travelled down her chest to her belly, kissing the slightly swollen space, and continuing on to the edge of her panties. He looked up at her once, and the flush of arousal was apparent in her cheeks. He went back to attending to her needs, grabbing the edge of her underwear with his teeth and pulling it down just far enough for access to her already moist core. His warm breath alone was making her wiggle around and moan, and he knew that this could go on for awhile.

He slid back up her body, putting his hand behind her back, and then rolled her on top of him, relishing her long brown hair that tickled his neck when he did so. She repositioned herself on him, coating his hard sex with her moisture. He leaned up and undid the clasp from behind her bra, letting it fall and watching her breasts spill out before him. She hooked her legs behind his back, and moved just accordingly to have his head begin to enter her. All he needed to do was thrust, and he'd be inside her sweet core, but he kind of rather enjoyed making her wait it out.

"Mmm, Chuck, what the hell are you waiting for?" she whined into his mouth.

"Is it too much to just enjoy your body pushed up against mine?" he asked as he roamed his hands down her sides to her ass.

"I'd rather you enjoy it with your cock buried inside me" she breathed into his ear.

"Pregnancy sure makes you talk dirty, and I love it. I suppose your wish," he said as he thrust inside her, "is my command."

She screamed his name in ecstasy, and he could feel her walls already clenching him. He thrusted again and again, the feel of her around his member driving him close to his own release. He swung her down onto her back and continued to pump into her, causing her to buck under his body again. With a final thrust, he released everything into her writhing body, collapsing next to her completely expelled of energy and breath.

After minutes of heavy breathing he looked over to her with a smile. "Hmm, didn't you have something to ask me, dear?"

She looked at him with a blank stare, and then broke out laughing. "You know, I did but I can't honestly remember anymore. I guess other things are just a little more important..."

"As much as I'd love to sit here and marvel at your body… I think we have some things to plan."

"I suppose you're right, Chuck. I'll be out in a minute, Nate and Serena will be here soon, I should at least look respectable."

Chuck walked out to the living room while Blair went to go fix her hair, and stopped short in his tracks when he saw a giggling Serena and a hysterical Nate sitting in his living room.

"Uhm... how long have you been sitting there, Serena?"

"Long enough Chuck. We didn't miss the wedding, did we? Because it sure sounds like a honeymoon suite in here."

"Funny, Serena. Really."

Serena rolled her eyes at Chuck. "Ugh, you're no fun, Chuck."

"I don't know Serena, I'd say that he's plenty of fun." Blair sang while she came from around the corner.

"Ugh, gross. Couldn't you at least attempt to hide your overactive sex drive, you two?"

"There's no fun in that, Serena!" said Chuck, obviously hinting at her previous jab when she said he was no fun at all.

"Ooookay, so now that we're all past that… let's plan a wedding!" Nate chimed in. He didn't want the conversation to turn to him and Serena. They didn't exactly hide what was going on between them, but they didn't want any speculation, either. Things never worked out between the two, and the relationship they had, based on friendship and mutual attraction, was enough to satisfy them both. They were even both free to see other people, but it never came down to that; whatever they had going on between them worked fine for all parties involved.

"Yes, let's plan! Blaiirrrr! I'm so happy for you, seriously! Your child will come into the world to married parents, all the money in the world, and maybe can grow up just slightly normal!" Serena squealed.

"Let's be realistic," Nate chimed in, "this child is going to be an uncommonly gorgeous child, neurotic to the bone and sipping scotch as he or she comes out of the womb."

"Hello! Let's get back to the wedding that's happening in a few hours, people!" Blair said loud enough to gather everybody's attention. "I know it's not going to be anything fancy; I don't want anything fancy, but I do want this to be official as soon as it can be, so that it can be announced and we can get all dressed up and look fabulous before I turn into a whale."

Chuck looked at Blair. "You'd look good regardless, Blair."

Blair beamed and Serena piped up. "Ugh, spare me the love fest right now."

"Ignoring you, Serena! I do want some sort of uniformity between everybody – I'm thinking grey and purple as our colors. Regal, yet not too official. Serena, before you ask, yes, silver is okay… I won't be that picky. Nate, start writing! I want white peonies and purple lilacs, just 2 arrangements. Even though it's just us, I want dinner – Italian will be fine, but no seafood." Blair continued to rattle off instructions to anybody within earshot, delegating responsibility like she did best.

Chuck was spared most of the planning, since he was the groom. He was instead put in charge of clothing, but he also had another plan of his own in mind. He didn't have a ring for Blair. He'd have to get two: one for tonight, and another for their formal reception. He always wanted to get her something custom, but even being Chuck Bass, he couldn't get one made in 3 hours. He'd find something worthy of Blair's finger at the store, and also commission a custom one.

"Blair! Keep planning – I'm going out to get a few odds and ends that we need along with the dresses for you girls. I've got the measurements, before you ask." He called to her from the kitchen and bar area.

"Thank you!" was all she called, and he could hear her rattling off more instructions to Serena and Nate, who had no clue what they were in for, but he didn't have time to feel sorry for them. He'd need to use back entrances of stores, and he pocketed a few extra hundreds from his safe; he knew he'd have to pay off a few nosy employees while picking up the dresses. He couldn't have been happier. He was finally going to marry Blair Waldorf. She was going to become his Mrs. Bass. He could tell that she was nervous; she always got bossy when she was nervous. And Chuck thought he'd be nervous, but the closer he got to knowing that they'd be tying the knot and knowing that his son or daughter would have legitimate parents to care for him or her…

His life was becoming complete right before his eyes. Five years ago, he would have turned his nose up at the idea of marrying young and having kids. Now, he couldn't wait.

_Spotted: The Bass Limousine pulling up to Tiffany's and the only person who has access to that limo headed through a back door. It would have been less conspicuous to walk there, C. We know you're not one to wear diamonds, Mr. Bass, so we can only assume you're there with a lady in mind. We also happen to know that this used to be our very own Queen B's favorite jeweler. Wherever has she been, Chuck? If my suspicions are correct, I have a feeling we'll be finding out soon. XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm trying not to let the updates be so few and far between - but working on 2 fics, plus working 40 hours a week and going to school for 8 additional hours every week really doesn't leave me a whole lot of time to write. I'm trying my best though, and thank you everybody for all of the support!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

"I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may kiss the bride!"

The city official that Chuck had paid a lot of money to stay quiet and perform an impromptu wedding ceremony was speaking to nobody but himself. Before he had even gotten to "pronounce", Chuck and Blair were entwined in each other's arms, hungry for each other's kisses. Serena squealed with joy at her best friend and her step-brother. As much as she had protested the relationship when she was younger, she also knew deep down that the two were completely made for each other.

Nate looked at Serena and couldn't help but smile. The girl was always so full of sunshine, and seeing her so happy made him happy. He loved her, but they seemed to run into more roadblocks than even Chuck and Blair did. He missed their coffee dates and waking up next to her in the morning, even if it usually meant a mouthful of blonde hair.

"Nate! Aren't you just so happy that they've finally done it?" He smiled at her and nodded, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly. She smiled at the gesture and leaned her head against his shoulder. Nate kissed the top of her head, and they stood like that, observing their best friends, and the closest thing they'd ever had to a real family.

Blair broke away from Chuck's kiss and nudged him to look at Nate and Serena. They both smiled at the golden duo and Chuck gave Nate a wink. He then looked back at the city official who seemed to be awkwardly standing there, waiting to interject about paperwork being signed. He seemed uncomfortable with the long kiss that he had just witnessed.

"I'm sorry, we were never exactly good at staying away from each other... we'll just sign the paperwork and have you get on your way." Chuck smiled and waved for the official to set the papers in the kitchen so that they could get them signed.

* * *

After the papers were signed, the fantastic foursome of friends sat around in Chuck's living room drinking celebratory champagne, apple juice in Blair's glass, reminiscing about their yester-years, and laughing at the stories as they were shared.

"Blair, do you remember my mom's wedding to Bart, and the speech Chuck gave? The speech that he spent staring at you?" Serena giggled as she refilled her glass of champagne.

"Serena… do you honestly think I would ever forget one of the most sincere things my husband has ever said to me?" Blair smiled at Chuck as she said that and leaned into his embrace. "It was, quite possibly, the turning moment of my entire life. That's when I knew that he wasn't just a master of debauchery and breaking hearts – that's how I knew that Charles Bartholemew Bass actually had a heart. And it was mine."

Nate made pretend gagging noises from his end of the couch, and they all laughed. It was so carefree to sit, just the four of them. Blair had missed it. She had missed it a lot, trying to hide the inevitable.

"Guys… I'm so sorry I tried to hide this from you," Blair mused as she rubbed her stomach. "I didn't know how to handle it myself, let alone have the whole world know that I was pregnant with the baby of the man who practically owns the New York City skyline. I missed you all so much. I should have known that you all would support me no matter what. Especially you, Chuck," she grabbed his hand in her's; "I should have never doubted for one minute that you would love this baby fully. I'm so sorry…"

He squeezed her hand back, as Serena and Nate got up and flanked her from the other side. "Blair, honey, we love you," Serena promised. "We'd love you no matter what. What matters now is that you're happy, you're with Chuck, just like you should be; and you're healthy, and that baby is healthy. That's what matters. No need to be sorry for a momentary lapse in judgement, we've all been there."

"Serena's right, Blair. We love you, you're our best friend and our sister. We love you both!" Nate squeezed both Blair and Chuck's shoulders. "And that little spawn of Chuck you're growing inside of you," Nate laughed as he quickly backed away from Blair's swatting hand.

"You're lucky I'm happy Nate, or you'd be dead," Blair said, her eyes narrowed.

"So, when do you announce your news to the rest of the world?" Serena asked.

Blair thought about it, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. She needed to announce it, and quick. She couldn't avoid cameras and her mother forever. Her mother… that was going to be the worst of it all. She could care less what society thought… Eleanor was going to be a nightmare.

"Well, I have to deal with Eleanor first… and should probably do it tonight." Blair bit her lip as she thought about all of the horrible things her mother would say to her. Even worse when she told her that it wasn't a bastard child and she had married Chuck that afternoon, secretly, in his penthouse.

Chuck looked at his step-sister and best friend. "You guys should probably get going. This is going to take a lot of preparation… mentally."

The two blondes looked at Chuck and Blair, and then at each other. They shared a smile, and then smiled at their two newly married best friends. "Yeah, I think I'd rather miss that… we'll go. Call me?" Serena asked Blair.

"Of course. Thank you, for everything. You truly are my family", Blair said as she hugged them goodbye.

After Nate and Serena walked out of the penthouse, Chuck came up behind Blair, putting his arms around here. "I love you, darling. Just know that whatever Eleanor says, I will always be here, until my last dying breath. You are my life."

* * *

"Yes, mother. No, I'm aware that I haven't talked to you in a couple months, that's why I'm inviting you to dinner… yes, at Chuck's penthouse. Yes, mother, we are back together again. No, I have not been keeping it from you. Yes, we're newly back together…" Chuck watched as his wife paced back and forth along the floor, wondering how long it would take to wear down the floorboards. She had to be getting close to breaking the shiny surface of the oak flooring. "Goodness mother, could you please just come over for dinner? Is it so hard to understand that I might just want to have a nice dinner with my mother, her husband, and my h..boyfriend?" She winked at Chuck to let him know that she would have much rather said husband, but slipping it out over the phone would be hell on earth. "Yes mother. 7pm. Just yourself and Cyrus will be wonderful. See you soon." Blair hung up the phone and stood with her hands curled up into balls at her side. "She is the most difficult human on this earth! Why on earth is it so hard to just have dinner with my mom? Why does she have to begin the criticism before she's even here? She hasn't seen me in months, she can't just be happy to see me before telling me how to run my life?!"

Chuck couldn't help himself, and just had to laugh. "You know, you make her out to be some sort of monster. She is your mother. You know that's just how she shows that she loves you. Come on, let's go find you a dress that doesn't put your belly on display… unless that's what you want?" he winked at her. "Because if you do, I'm absolutely okay with that. I adore your new accessory, to be honest."

"Chuck! My mother is going to be here in 2 hours! I have 2 hours to find a dress that doesn't make me look like a beached whale and that won't make my mother berate me all through dinner!" Blair almost had tears in her eyes. Chuck took her face in his hands and looked at his wife.

"Blair, you will never look like a beached whale. You are the mother to my child, you are my wife, you are gorgeous. You have a hundred dresses here, one of them will work just fine. Your mother will not berate you all through dinner, she misses you, and once she sees you, she'll realize just how true it really is."

"I guess you're right… she just has a terrible way of showing her love to her only daughter…" Blair pouted, but kept her tears at bay. "I'm just terribly hormonal. It's all over the place. One minute I'm overjoyed, then I'm angry, then I'm sad, then I'm just…" she stopped her sentence short. Chuck's mouth turned up into a grin. He knew what she almost said.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bass. I don't think you finished your sentence. What was that?" he quipped.

"Chuck… don't go there."

"But," he began as he moved his hands to her back, resting just above her very shapely ass, "maybe it's something I'd be able to help you out with?" He whispered into her ear, gently nipping at his last word. Blair shivered under his touch. There was no need for her to be embarrassed, he already knew what she was going to say before she said it. And he was her husband, now.

"Chuck… I… I just…" she breathed as he moved to rub his fingers across her core, " I just…. Need you. All the…" he layed her back on the couch, hiking up her dress, " time."

"Need me how, princess?" he teased as rubbed his thumb in circles around her most sensitive area.

Blair was dripping with desire. She needed to feel him buried inside of her. She bolted upright, pushing him back and grabbing the back of his head, threading her perfectly manicured fingers into his hair. God he loved when she got rough. "I, Blair Bass, need you, Chuck, to fuck me. I need you to fuck me hard. And I need it now." She was nearly growling at him.

He unbuckled his pants as Blair continued to growl into his ear, and in almost one swoop had moved her panties to the side and buried himself deep within her.

"OH MY GOD, CHUCK!" Blair bellowed as she began to ride him. She ground her hips into him, trying to get him to hit just the right spot. Chuck knew this was going to be quick. He could already feel the familiar pull inside of him, and he could tell the way Blair was grinding on him that she had found what she was looking for. He grabbed her widening hips in his hands and squeezed, guiding Blair into a rhythm that was satisfying to them both.

"Blair… oh…. Blair, you are so…. Wet…" Chuck managed to choke out as he came closer and closer to his release.

"Chuck… I… GOD… mmmm, come with… come with me… I'm so… close…." Blair murmered as she placed her forehead against his, rotating her hips to try and get his member even deeper than it already was.

He took his thumb and reached in between them. He was so close, he only had a few seconds before he couldn't hold it anymore. He flicked her sensitive nub with his finger and felt her instantly contract her walls. "CHUUUUUUCKKKK! CHUCK! OH MY GOOOOODDD" Blair yelled as the brilliant white light hit her instantly, involuntarily making her buck out of control, causing Chuck's instantly release. "Blaiiirrrrr, mmmmmmy God, Blairrr" he growled deeply as he poured himself into her, twitching as the last few drops came.

Blair nearly melted on top of her husband, feeling like nothing but dead weight and sticky limbs. "You, my husband… are the best way to relieve my stress."

Chuck laughed, picking her up and hoping his legs wouldn't give out on him. He kissed her nose as he began to walk them to the bedroom. "That's my duty, is it not? One I particularly enjoy… now… let's get ready to face the inevitable, shall we?"

Blair grimaced. At least it would be over soon.

Some marriage, some smut, some Serenate…. And suspense. What will Eleanor's reaction be to Blair's news? Will she embrace it with open arms? Or will she chastise Blair for being so irresponsible? Tune in to find out!

* * *

I'm baaaack! I have been away for so long… and with Gossip Girl done, I need to relive my favorite series in the history of TV someway! If you are reading this, THANK YOU! If you have been there from the beginning, I can't thank you enough for sticking with me. My life has changed in so many ways since I began this story. I moved in with my boyfriend, we got engaged, we bought a house, he got a new job, I got a new job… and here I am! My new job is much less demanding, so I should have much more time to write. I used to work 11 hour days, salaried, and when I got home, I would still have work to do. I have moved to a less demanding position for more pay, closer to home, and it's hourly, so they tend not to ask me to do things after hours if I don't have to. J Works out for you guys!

I know my writing is rusty, so please review. Let me know what I should do differently. Give me storyline ideas! I would love to incorporate your ideas into the story!

If you were a follower of Strawberries and Champagne, I'm sorry – I have lost any will to write that fic. It started off well, and after I got so busy, I just lost it. I have no desire to finish it up to be really honest. Please, use your imagination, and give it the ending you want to see. I just can't get myself into the high school mindset at the age of 26. It's too hard, and I was SO not your typical high schooler. I find it hard to relate to being a teenager, even in story.

I hope to have more for you guys soon. XOXO, thank you!


End file.
